showbizpizzafandomcom-20200214-history
2-Stage
The 2-Stage is a stage format found at Chuck E. Cheese's locations that originated as Pizza Time Theatre locations. These stages are configured as Munch's Make Believe Band. History The 2-Stage was introduced in March 1992 with the first installation in White Settlement, Texas. Some 2-Stages were created from Balcony and C-Stages, mainly involving putting the animatronics on new leg assemblies, installing new arm assemblies on Munch and Pasqually, and redressing the animatronics to resemble their 3-Stage counterparts.http://www.showbizpizza.com/info/documents/spt/spt_2stage-install.pdf The 2-Stage is very similar to the 1-Stage; the only real difference being that, rather than all 5 band members sharing one stage, Chuck E. is off to the right side on his own stage, with his own curtains, and lighting. On the main stage, where Chuck E. usually stands, there is a large-screen rear projection TV, that plays the current showtape, Above the TV, is a color changing Fiber Optic display that reads "Chuck E. Cheese". The remaining characters Helen Henny, Munch, Jasper, and Pasqually are on stage left. The Wink is above both stages. As of January 2020, there are 41 operational 2-stages in the United States and Canada . Special 2-Stages * The 2-Stage in Philadelphia "Snyder", Pennsylvania, has a speaker underneath Munch's keyboard like most 2-Stages. * The 2-Stage in Waterbury, Connecticut had Chuck E.'s Tuxedo outfit until it was removed in 2011 and replaced with his Avenger outfit. * The 2-Stage in White Settlement, Texas (in addition to being the very first 2-Stage), has a different design than the other existing 2-Stages. It also has Munch's Road Stage keyboard instead of the 1/2-Stage keyboard. Jasper also has his barrel that is usually on the 3-Stage. * The 2-Stage in Tinley Park, Illinois, still has working fiber optic fireworks in the background, it is also in disrepair, and is the last 2-Stage in the state. * The 2-Stage in Canton, Michigan has a microphone on Munch's keyboard, and Pasqually's drums are blue. * The 2-Stage in Chesapeake "Sam's Circle", Virgina has a unique base for Chuck E., Helen's old 90's mask, a PTT Chuck drumhead for Pasqually, and Jasper has overalls. * The 2-Stage in San Jose "Kooser", California is in disrepair due to the age of the animatronics, as this location housed them since the Balcony Stage in the 70's. * The 2-Stage in Glen Burnie, Maryland had Chuck, Munch, and Jasper's PTT masks, and Helen had unique hair. This location received 2.0 in 2018. * The 2-Stage in Tampa, Florida was fixed throughout 2015-19. Several changes included, Helen's yellow hair, neon lights around the buildings and The Wink, and the curtains were re-enabled to close manually. This location received 2.0 in August 2019. * The 2-Stage in Brandon, Florida was lowered more to the ground when they got Phase 4, leaving the valence with The Wink on the top. The work lights are also turned on and Jasper has his PTT mask. It is also in disrepair. * The 2-Stage in Union, New Jersey had Munch and Pasqually's PTT arm movements until 1994. This location got a Studio C Beta in 2005 and closed in November 2019. * The 2-Stage in Arlington, Texas replaced the first Rocker Stage, and they have Munch's PTT mask. Jasper had a PTT mask till 2011-12. Chuck E. also has his latex feet. * The 2-Stage in Burlington, Massachusetts had Jasper's banjo. This location closed in July 2017 and the animatronics were sent to the 3-Stage in Springfield, Massachusetts, with Jasper's banjo remaining. * The 2-Stage in Albuquerque, New Mexico is the only 2-Stage in the state. Munch, Jasper, and Pasqually have clip on microphones, and Chuck has his latex feet. Trivia * Although the 1-Stage, 2-Stage, and Road Stage are all very similar, there are often some additional differences with the band itself. For instance, sometimes Munch sports a personalized hat, sometimes no hat at all, and sometimes a tie. And sometimes, Jasper has got wrinkle-like facial marks. Sometimes, he doesn't. Most noticeably, some restaurants have Jasper playing a banjo, rather than his infamous cheese-shaped electric guitar. * The "Wink" is a fiberglass decoration above all the CEC stages (and the 3-Stage as well), created in a golden likeness of Chuck E's face. Coinciding with the playing showtape, the face will occasionally wink, often before an intermission or during another key moment in a showtape. The "ribbons" on the sides of Chuck E's head, read, at one time, "In Pizza We Trust", a slogan that also appeared on tokens, cups, and the sort. Most were painted over with red, white and blue paint. * The Road Stage was introduced in May 15, 1990 in Mississauga Ontario, Canada, the 2-Stage was introduced in March 26, 1992 in White Settlement, Texas, and the 1-Stage was introduced in June 23, 1993 in Irving, Texas. * A modified 2-stage show exists at Enchanted Forest Water Safari in Old Forge, NY as "Rocky & the Ramblin' Rascals", with all characters cosmetics altered. Gallery WyCujCH.jpg|2-Stage in Essex, Maryland (Now closed) 2-StageinWorcesterMA.jpg|2-Stage in Worcester, Massachusetts 2-StageinNewingtonNH.JPG|2-Stage in Newington, New Hampshire (Now closed) download (1).jpeg|2-stage in Skokie, Illinois in 2015 (Now 2.0) 167104151_PQFhgjMci9miW0tt9Ksw2OJMeK8dUmqzAtgd99LMG58.jpg|2-stage in Skokie, Illinois in 2017 Maxresdefault.jpg|2-Stage in Tinley Park, Illinois in 2012 501_459558159.jpg|2-Stage in Tinley Park, Illinois in 2017 hqdefault (1).jpg|2-Stage in White Settlement, Texas Category:Stages Category:Existing Stages Category:1990s